conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Melanesian provisional election, 1958
| elected_mps = | next_election = Melanesian provisional election, 19XX | next_year = 19XX | next_mps = | votes_for_election= | needed_votes = | seats_for_election= All 7 seats in the Melanesian Provisional Convention | majority_seats = 0 needed for a majority | opinion_polls = | turnout = 70.0% | image1 = Huỳnh Quang Hưng (alt).png | size1 = 100px | colour1 = DFB900 | leader1 = Huỳnh Quang Hưng | party1 = LPM | alliance1 = | home_state1 = | running_mate1 = | electoral_vote1 = | delegate_count1 = | states_carried1 = | leader_since1 = 1958 | leaders_seat1 = | last_election1 = | seats_before1 = 0 | seats_needed1 = | seats1 = 3 | seats_after1 = | seat_change1 = 3 | popular_vote1 = 3,000,000 | percentage1 = 30.0% | swing1 = | image2 = Djalal_Maheswari_election.png | size2 = 110px | colour2 = FF033E | candidate2 = | leader2 = Djalal Maheswari | party2 = SPM | alliance2 = | home_state2 = | running_mate2 = | electoral_vote2 = | delegate_count2 = | states_carried2 = | leader_since2 = 1958 | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats_before2 = 0 | seats_needed2 = | seats2 = 2 | seats_after2 = | seat_change2 = 2 | popular_vote2 = 2,000,000 | percentage2 = 20.0% | swing2 = | image4 = Iverson2.jpg | size4 = 110px | colour4 = 00308F | leader4 = Anthony J. Iverson | party4 = | alliance4 = | home_state4 = | running_mate4 = | electoral_vote4 = | delegate_count4 = | states_carried4 = | leader_since4 = 1958 | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = | seats_before4 = 0 | seats_needed4 = | seats4 = 1 | seats_after4 = | seat_change4 = 1 | popular_vote4 = 1,000,000 | percentage4 = 10.0% | swing4 = | image5 = Roderick Hayes-Marshall.png | size5 = 100px | colour5 = 000000 | leader5 = Roderick Hayes-Marshall | party5 = DPM | alliance5 = | home_state5 = | running_mate5 = | electoral_vote5 = | delegate_count5 = | states_carried5 = | leader_since5 = 1958 | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = | seats_before5 = 0 | seats_needed5 = | seats5 = 1 | seats_after5 = | seat_change5 = 1 | popular_vote5 = 1,000,000 | percentage5 = 10.0% | swing5 = | poll1_date = | poll1_source = | poll1_nominee1 = | poll1_party1 = | poll1_nominee2 = | poll1_party2 = | poll2_date = | poll2_source = | poll2_nominee1 = | poll2_party1 = | poll2_nominee2 = | poll2_party2 = | 1blank = | 1data1 = | 1data2 = | 2blank = | 2data1 = | 2data2 = | map_image = Melanesia election map (states) 1958.svp | map_size = 250px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Majority votes by state }} | title = | before_election = | before_party = | posttitle = | after_election = | after_party = }} The 1958 Melanesian provisional election was a sanctioned election on the island of . Utilizing the system of , the composition of the Provisional Convention of Melanesia within a four month period, which ended on October 28th, 1958. While twenty individuals ran for the seats at the convention, the British government determined that in comparison to the modernized population, who have easy access to voting stations, that only seven individuals would be elected. On the island of , only 33,670,983 people were documented and eligible to vote, which was mostly composed of immigrants. within the dense interior, dense slums, were undocumented and the states attempt to mobilize them in effort to vote was absent. Category:Melanesia